In the Body of Another: Part 5: Sparkling Vampire Fairy
by 1198991k
Summary: In this fifth part, Heartland is traveling to...the Twilight Universe. She is now a vampire and must deal with not eating people. While there, she struggles with the situation she is in. What is her task this time?
1. Chapter 1: The Cullen Family

**Author's Note: I know. I know people hate Twilight, but it is a Fandom that I have seen. I still kind of like it. The books are better than the movies, except New Moon. I included it because I thought it would be interesting and fun to do. Please enjoy.**

CHAPTER 1: THE CULLEN FAMILY

It was a few days after my seventeenth birthday when it happened again. And in a weirder way than usual. I was walking to my bed when I suddenly got dizzy. My world started to melt. My body started to heat up and it felt like my whole body was being stabbed with needles. The feeling left and all that was left was coldness and overall stillness.

My eyes were closed and I didn't dare open them. I used my other senses to figure out things. My hand my clutching the back of the couch, I heard a very fast (110mph) car coming up the road. I took a deep breath and smelt many things. Fabric, food, dirt, perfume, and freesia were the only ones I recognized. The door opened and I heard some skip in.

"It's happened." I heard a small, cheerful voice say.

"What do we do?" A deep, booming voice said.

"We have to look him over and ask some questions." A calming voice said.

I took a deep breath and tasted the air. Suddenly everything made sense. The voices, the sounds, smells, and tastes. My eyes widened and sure enough I saw the Cullen Family. Well some of them.

I saw Alice Cullen. She was very short and tiny. Her gold eyes beamed at me. My looked her over. The short dark hair was the most noticeable thing besides the glowing skin and eyes. Next was the perfect outfit.

Then, Emmett Cullen was standing next to her. He was a little taller than I was and huge. I could see the veins in his thick, muscular arms. His dark curly hair was messed up and I saw dirt in it. I stared at his golden eyes. I guess they have been hunting.

Carlisle took a step forward and I stepped back, letting go of the probably broken couch. He smiled hesitantly and the light reflected off his perfectly white teeth. Everything about him screamed goodness and light. From his blonde hair and golden eyes to his light outfit.

"It's okay." He said. "We just have some questions."

"Yeah, like why Alice saw body swapping a few days ago." Emmett boomed making me wince.

I felt my eyebrow raise. So she saw it. That explained why they seemed so well informed. However, I wasn't. I didn't know why I was here and what I was supposed to do.

"I guess you have a few questions also." Carlisle said, pleasantly.

"Who am I?" I whispered. My voice sounded like singing, but deep singing.

"You are you." Carlisle said. "But in Edward's body."

"Edward's." I said louder.

"Yes. May I ask why it is this has happened?" Carlisle took another step forward.

"Of course. But…" I looked around and listened. "Where is everyone else? I prefer to tell everyone at once."

"Some are still out hunting. Edward hunted yesterday so that you weren't thirsty. Everyone else hunted to…well help you." He smiled at me.

"Okay. Alice." I looked at her. "How long until they are all here?"

"Rosalie, Jasper, and Esme will be here in four minutes and twenty seconds. Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob will be here in eleven minutes and thirty seven seconds." She chirped.

"Okay." I nodded, trying to think of what to do next.

"Wow. I guess he can't read minds now!" Emmett suddenly exclaimed.

"No. I will explained why that probably is when everyone gets here." I said feeling awkward.

Four minutes and twenty seconds felt more like four hours and twenty minutes, but I knew it wasn't. Time didn't work like that. My new vampire brain and Brain Games told me so. I heard the car comes and they rushed to the house. I watched as they walked in.

I noticed Rosalie first and for two reasons. She was so beautiful that my heart ached with envy. Her golden hair moved in the breeze and she had the perfect body. The other reason is that she was stomping and her pretty face was twisted in a scowl. Great. She already hated me.

Then, I noticed Esme as she was walking around Rosalie to Carlisle's side. She smiled at him, then at me. Esme didn't seem like she wanted to say anything. Her motherly face told me that she had no ill-will toward me nor did she expect anything.

I scanned the room and found Jasper standing in the doorway. I almost gasped at his face and crossed arms. They were covered in scars. I tried to think of something else. Well he looked stressed. His eyes scanned the room, then went back and forth from me to Rosalie.

"We are waiting for the others." Carlisle interrupted the silence. "Should we introduce ourselves?" He looked at me like I ran the show. I guess I did. I was the unknown freak.

"No need. I know who you are. You are Carlisle Cullen and your wife is Esme. That is Alice and Emmett. Then Jasper and Rosalie." I didn't dare point or look at Rosalie.

"Really?" Carlisle looked surprised. "Well, okay." He nodded.

The awkward silence came back as we all stood around waiting for something – anything- to happen. It was like that for the next five minutes until we all heard another car coming. I almost sighed in relief, but I stopped myself. This could get very bad. I was about to meet Edward's wife, child, and a very aggressive man.

Bella walked in first. Her dark hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and she had on a tee shirt and jeans. When her golden eyes locked with mine, I could see her heart break. I couldn't wait to assure her that he was mostly definitely fine and that she would see him next week.

Behind her came in a very tall, tan man with his arm around a grown woman. Renesmee. Her bronze hair went down to waist and her brown eyes didn't look hurt like her mother's, but curious. I looked at Jacob and saw that he looked defensive. Rightfully so, for he didn't know anything about me.

"Well, you know who we are, but who are you?" Carlisle asked.

"Briana Heartland." I replied.

"Briana? As in, you are a girl." Emmett laughed.

"Well not now. Now Edward is." I snapped, childishly and without any really anger.

"But he is okay." Bella said, getting my attention.

"Yes. His only problems are sisters and having no social life." I assured her.

"No social life?" Emmett smiled.

"Yes, which brings me to how I know all of you and why I am here?" I started to feel better. I guess due Jasper and Emmett. "So here it is…"


	2. Chapter 2: Learning About Some Things

CHAPTER 2: LEARNING ABOUT SOME THINGS

"Seriously? We are a movie franchise. Awesome!" Emmett interrupted.

"Yes. Moving on." I sighed.

"Wait, you have to save…Fandoms?" He interrupted again.

"Yes. Now let me finish my story. So after I had to work on the shift…" I went on.

"Wait, you can transfer memories!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yes. I don't know about now and Edward can't read minds there. That is why I have to go to different worlds. I don't know if I still can in this world. I couldn't in the Teen Wolf world. Missouri said it is because Sam was psychic once and I was sensitive to that kind of thing." I explained.

"Could you try to give me one?" Emmett said smiling.

"Sure." I rolled my eyes. "Give me your hand."

As soon as my hand touched his, everything started to melt away and smudge. I thought quickly of what memory I wanted to give. I decided the one of my mother and me laughing in the car on the way to Clemmons. We were talking about funny things people said and did in school.

Then, the memory turned into one I hadn't visited in a long time. My father and I were walking away from the playground to chase rainbows and find gold. The memory was old and kind of shined and jerked. I couldn't hear what we were saying.

Next was when I was trying to control my shift when I was Derek. I strongly felt all of it. The anger, my teeth elongating, and the relief as it went away. The Cullen house came back into focus. Emmett was staring at wide eyed with a trace of a smile. Everyone else looked more confused.

"What did you see?" Rosalie asked, rubbing Emmett's arm.

"Her, as a child with her mother, then her father. After that was when she was Derek Hale and controlling…it." Emmett said looking awed.

"Why'd show him that?" Jacob asked.

"Well, I didn't really mean to. I am still working on it." I shrugged.

"Could I see something?" Bella asked.

"I suppose I could try, but I doubt you will see anything." I held out my hand.

Sure enough nothing happened. We waited for a few seconds. I saw a weird expression go across her face, then it was gone. She quickly let go of my hand. I sighed. I guess this was hard for her, with me being her husband and all.

"So, now all is left is to figure out why you are here?" Jasper said quietly, surprising me.

"Yes. From every world, I am supposed to learn something. I don't know what I need to learn here." I shrugged.

"Well, you had to control your shift. Maybe you need to control your thirst." Jasper suggested.

"You think so? But isn't that dangerous." I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes. I could be wrong. That is just what I was suggesting." Now it was his turn to shrug.

"Let's start small." Carlisle said in his calming voice. "You haven't moved since you got here. Let's work on that first, then hunting, and after that we can out and see how you react."

"Okay. Um…what do I do first?" I wondered.

"I guess just walking and touching things." Bella said.

I didn't respond. I just took a deep breath and tried to move slowly to the other side of the room. By the look of Renesmee's face, I didn't do so well. We worked on the moving for four hours before I got the hang of everything. Then, we went to touching. That only took an hour and a half. We did other things after that like watching movies and talking.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Esme asked.

"Oh." No one had asked me that before. "Okay. Well I was born in…my family was always laughing or joking…things got bad when my Dad passed…I felt better after I met my friend. We do everything together. She is like another sister to me…my favorite subject…and I like to…and play the guitar." I spent the next hour telling them.

"Really? Could we hear you play?" Renesmee smiled.

"I guess. I'm not that good. My old guitar teacher wasn't that good." I have only been with the guy for a few months. I only knew two songs.

Renesmee ran off to the cottage across the river and got it for me. I tuned it and thought for a second. I closed my eyes and tried to block everyone out. I played the two songs for a while and opened my eyes. All of them seemed to be smiling. I felt special.

Renesmee and Esme seemed the most interested in my life as a whole. They would ask questions about my childhood and I showed them the sweet moments I had with my parents. Jasper and Carlisle wanted to know more about the type of worlds I had been to and their inner workings. Emmett just wanted to see the werewolf fights and Supernatural cases. Alice wanted really random stuff as she was more interested in the ability itself. Jacob was interested in the werewolves from all the worlds. He found the skin walkers the most intriguing. Bella wanted to know about the people's stories. She felt bad for them and wished to see them with a happy ending like hers. Rosalie didn't seem to care either way. She refused to talk to me or really look at me.

"Why does she hate me?" I asked to no one in particular that night.

Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper were the only ones still hanging out with me. Jacob and Renesmee had gone to bed. Bella said she had somethings to do. Rosalie had just suddenly left and Emmett followed.

"She doesn't really. Rose is just upset." Jasper assured me.

"But, why?" I hadn't done anything to her.

"She likes attention." Alice shrugged.

I was about to roll my eyes when Esme spoke.

"And she is very loyal. She doesn't like it when things get complicated and messed up. Believe it or not, she worries about everyone. But mostly I think she just doesn't know how to react to you. Give her some time." Esme smiled and patted my arm. "You'll see. Everything will be okay."


	3. Chapter 3:Just Normal Vampire Activities

CHAPTER 3: JUST NORMAL VAMPIRE ACTIVITIES

The next day, everyone thought it would be a good idea for me to hunt. I was surprised when Bella offered to take me by myself. Jasper didn't think it was a good idea. She assured him that I would be fine and that she could handle it. Rosalie doubted it. So Carlisle came too and now one objected.

We walked at human speed for a little ways. The silence made me nervous. I have never done well with quietness. I needed something. The sound of blaring music, or of a movie, or my family talking. I sighed quietly and kicked a rock. I listened to the sound of the forest, but that didn't help. They didn't drown out my thoughts.

"I think this is far enough. I will be a little ways. I don't want to get in your way." Carlisle smiled.

"Okay." I smiled back.

"Let's see." Bella said getting my attention as Carlisle walked off. "I understand that this is confusing and will feel very unusual for you."

I just nodded.

"Okay. Just close your eyes and listen."

I obeyed. I could hear…everything. I heard the river nearby, Carlisle talking on the phone to someone at the hospital, and many animals. I heard the breeze and the trees moving. Also, I heard blood pumping, heart beats, footsteps, and deep breathing.

"What do you hear?" She asked.

"Something over there." I pointed without opening my eyes.

"What do you smell?"

"Dirt, trees, water and, animals." I listed quietly. "And it's blood."

I felt the thirst. My thought closed and venom flooded into my mouth. I swallowed thickly. I took a deep breath and I could taste it. I wanted it. I shuddered.

"Are you okay?" I heard her whisper in concern.

"Just not used to wanting to drink blood." I whispered back.

"That's understandable. Now just trust your instincts. Go for it." Bella told me.

I took a deep breath and ran toward it. Feeling, the strength in my muscles I believe I could do anything. I could definitely fight werewolves, hunt down supernatural creatures, and fight the upcoming war. I opened my eyes expecting everything to be blurred, but it wasn't. I should have known that from reading the books, but it was different when you actually saw everything perfect. I saw the dew on a spider web, the light reflecting off of a rodent's eyes, the ants climbing a tree, and the different sizes of particles of dirt.

Finally I got to the place where the animals was. It was three elk grazing on grass. I crouched low to the ground and got a little closer. I pushed off the ground and sailed through the air. I easily grabbed one of the deer and bit into its neck. I liked and hated how it felt as my teeth effortlessly went through fur, fat, and everything else. It was like drinking water after working in the hot sun for hours. I quickly drank all of it. I was full after that. Well, Edward did hunt a short while ago.

"You did well." Bella said as she walked towards me sitting on the ground.

"Really?" I looked up at her. Then down at my shirt. "I got covered in blood though."

"It's okay."

"Yeah. I am just a perfectionist." I shrugged, jumping up.

"You'll get better."

We went back to the house. Everyone was waiting there. Bella and Carlisle praised me. I felt shy and just looked at the ground.

"When will I get to interact with humans?" I asked.

"I think we are still kind of nervous for that, dear." Esme touched my arm.

"Oh. So what do I do until then?" I wondered.

"Just hang out." Emmett shrugged.

"Don't you guys want Edward back soon?" I couldn't stay here long.

"There isn't a rush. You said he was fine. And this is an interesting experience." Carlisle said. "And I think Edward is finding it interesting to be human again."

"And a girl." Emmett laughed.

"Now Emmett when Edward gets back…" Esme started.

"Oh come on. This is funny." Emmett cut her off knowing where she was going with that sentence.

"Ugh! Your shirt is ruined." Alice exclaimed. "Let's get you cleaned up and dressed. Speaking of which, how do you dress?" She grabbed my arms and started pulling me upstairs.

"Um. I don't know." I answered.

After cleaning the blood off of myself, Alice started to treat me like a Ken doll. She put me in many outfits. I didn't get it. I was in Edward's body and clothes. What was so different? Apparently she liked to see my expression and wanted me dressed as a gentleman. Not in plaid and leather like my last encounters as men.

"Show me your closet!" She held out her hand.

"Okay." I quickly went through how it has been in the last few years. I had changed my wardrobe many times.

"Well, it is improving. You need some other things. Like new clothes and skirts. And some nice flats. I wish I could help you with that, but you came in Edward's body." Alice huffed. "No matter. Oh, do you play baseball?"

"Um. No. I'm not a sports person." I replied, wondering what she was getting at.

"Well we thought about playing this afternoon. You can watch. I doubt you have ever seen vampires play baseball. I am sure the movies didn't show it too well." She smiled.

"No. I guess I could watch."

"Thanks." She kissed my cheek and skipped away.

Everyone got ready and I watched as the storm came. I liked when it rained in the summer time. You could go and run outside in it. I loved doing that. What I hated was the lightning? I hoped I wouldn't get struck by lightning.

We made it to the field as they got ready. I stood thinking of the last time I technically saw the field. It looked different, but I feared what would happen this. Fields have started to seem like bad omens. Crazy vampires showed up, almost vampire wars happened, and other things.

"So you are just going to watch?" Esme asked.

"Yeah. I'm not a huge sport fan. Especially after a football broke my finger." I held up my left hand and pointed to my middle finger's knuckle.

"I see. I don't play. I referee so they don't cheat." She smiled.

"They cheat and argue a lot?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I think they are about to start." I commented quietly.

"Yes. Let's hope they don't cheat in front of a guest." She laughed quietly.

It was wild to watch them play. Everything was so fast. A human could blink and miss them move. The bat barely made a sound as it moved through the air. The ball moved so fast towards it that I was waiting for it caught on fire or something. Emmett hit the ball and it sounded just like thunder. I jumped a little bit at the sound. The game ended as it started to pour.


	4. Chapter 4: A Surprise Vistor

CHAPTER 4: A SURPRISE VISITOR

It rained off and on for the next couple of days. As the sky cleared, they tried to decide on what to do. We had sat around for days and now I was feeling restless. I went running for a few times and it seemed to help a little. I felt that I had been here too long. I still didn't know what I was supposed to be doing. Why was I here? What was I supposed to learn? Jasper was probably right? But everyone, including me, wasn't ready to test my control.

I went out running again. I tried to think. I had been here for a week already. This was the longest I had been in a place. Sure, it wasn't long, but I feared the one week will turn into one month. Then many months. I didn't want to be here that long. I worried about the war.

Also another thought crept into my mind. I went to a world to learn something to defeat their villain. Kate Argent and Azazel or Yellow Eyes has already met up. Who came from the Twilight world? My mind immediately thought Victoria! Victoria was back. I made my way back and told them what I found out.

"Great." Emmett groaned.

"Hey, we won't have to deal with her. Heartland will." Rosalie looked at me.

"That's true. I just thought you should know what I have found out."

"Yeah, but what does this after to do with us?" Rosalie sneered, standing up.

"Well sweetheart. If I can't figure out what I need to know and defeat. You all die!" I yelled. "The whole world literally ends. Do you think you can survive the Apocalypse?!"

"Wow. Our life depends on a seventeen year old girl." She growled.

"I'm sorry! That's not my fault." I turned and ran out.

I sensed Bella and Carlisle following me. Wow I guess they don't trust me to be out. Great. I thought I was welcomed here. No, they just didn't want me to mess up anymore.

I finally stopped and sat at the base of a tree. I felt like crying. My eyes did sting, but nothing came out. I couldn't even cry. I laid my head on my knees. I heard Bella and Carlisle stop a little ways from me, giving me space.

This world was hard and confusing. The others came easy and I didn't have any real worries. Everyone else seemed to have things figured and took the punches as they came. But no, Miss Princess couldn't handle it. Why did she have to be so self-absorbed? Everyone else was nice to me.

I laid my head and stared at the sky. The hardest part of this was that I was a monster. Sure, I was a werewolf, but not for long. The actually monster part was only anger. I didn't even have to deal with the whole thing. I only got a taste and then I was back to my world. I took a deep breath and got a taste of a very sweet aroma. Blood.

Growling in disgust, I stood up. Wait! I heard someone breathing heavily and another person crying. Someone was hurt! I held my breath and started to run faster than I ever have toward that direction. I heard Bella and Carlisle running behind me.

"Hurry up! Someone is hurt! Carlisle! Call 911!" I yelled to them.

"What?" They seemed surprised.

I made it to a small clearing and saw something unexpected. Crowley standing there in his black suit. Tied to a nearby tree was a beat up and cut up woman in his arms. She was tied up and was sobbing. As a breeze came, I turned my head and tried to take a breath of fresh air. I still smelt the blood. I was about to go into killing mode, but I smelt something else. It was sulfur. How did he get here?

"How did you get here Crowley? And why hurt the girl?" I growled.

"Easy, Heartland. I found her like this. Her boyfriend is horrible. I just kidnapped her. I am here to give you a message. They traded me with some hiker that lives hear here. He is sleeping off a hangover. He won't even notice." Crowley said in usual annoying voice.

"What message?" I sucked in air between my clenched teeth.

"You need to hurry this along. You are running out of time." Crowley said urgently.

"Running out of time?" I wondered.

"Yes. Apparently you have to go through all of the worlds and defeat the bad guys before you are eighteen. You are an adult and therefore are too mature or something. It is like some Neverland thing."

"All before I am eighteen? So I have a year?" I shrugged.

"So? We don't know how many worlds you will go to. And I guess they prefer productivity. And how long will it take for you defeat the bad guys? Most of the time these kind of things take a year. They want you to at least have six months to defeat them." Crowley sighed. "Please do whatever you need to do and get moving." Crowley disappeared.

We untied the girl. Carlisle rushed her to the hospital. I ran to the house. Bella was on my heels. I gasped for air as got closer. As we ran inside, I saw everyone standing around. I quickly got out what happened.

"We were right." Alice said.

"About what?" I asked.

"You did need to try out being human blood. I see you leaving in a few minutes." She smiled sadly. "Goodbye, it was nice having you around."

"It was nice being here."

Everyone hugged, thanked me, and wished me luck. I would miss them I realized. I was happy that I meet. I was really happy that I got to see Renesmee as an adult.

"Bye, kiddo." Emmett smiled.

"Bye."

"I want to say I'm sorry and good luck." Rosalie said. She touched my arm. "Can I see something?"

I quickly showed her the love I saw between her and Emmett. I expressed my love and forgiveness. 'Don't let him go for nothing in the world.' I told her. I showed images of people who had lost everything. I felt the world tilt and I got dizzy. I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I was lying on my bedroom floor. I sighed and stood up. I felt extremely tired. I crawled into bed and fell into a peaceful and deep sleep.

 **THE END**

 **Author's Note: This one is shorter than the others because I didn't want to drag it out too long. It is longer than the very first ones I wrote. Instead of having seven chapters with about 600 words a piece, these are 4-5 chapters with over a thousand words each. I started doing that because I was working on A Freak and a Lover and I got used to writing a thousand words a chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review it.**


End file.
